winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Get This Party Started
Get This Party Started is a song heard in the sixteenth episode of Season 8, "The Sparx Festival". Lyrics |-|English= Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Get up from your seat Wake up from your sleep Send out the message, come down to the street It's time to check in It's about to begin Be ready for fun if you wanna come in You won't be alone You're not on your own When we are together we're like a cyclone Together we stand Together we can Get ready for fun, put your hand in my hand Gather all your friends 'Cause it will never end Let's get this party started Let's sing and dance together We'll be the super stars So get this party started Let's sing and move your body It's time to break the beat To move your feet You're the super star So get this party sta-ah-ah-ah-ah-arted Let's sing and dance with me Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Never give up Never give in Dance with the kingdom and I'll be the queen It's time to check in It's about to begin Be ready for fun if you wanna come in The rhythm closes on The people get in Get up this party started, believe what you see Together we rock Together we shock Get ready for fun, put your hand in my hand Gather all your friends 'Cause it will never end Let's get this party started Let's sing and dance together We'll be the super stars So get this party started Let's sing and move your body It's time to break the beat To move your feet You're the super star So get this party sta-ah-ah-ah-ah-arted Let's get this party sta-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-arted Let's get this party sta-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-arted Let's get this party sta-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-arted Let's get this party sta-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-arted Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut |-|Italian= Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Stai fermo non poi ¿(Dai aza che fui)? Chiama gli amici e venite con noi Se pronti vi già entra poi inizierà Che grande divertimento ti travolgerà Senta ti vedrai Lo sei so lo sai ¿(Diene questa festa non ti pentirai)? Dai non dire no Insieme se puoi ¿(Tu me)? tenti alto posto ti comincia lo show Resta insieme a noi E non finirà mai Che festa questa festa Fa una gira alla festa Noi siamo superstars Che festa questa festa Dai balla senza esausta Tra luce e musica Che felicità Sei superstars Che festa questa fe-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-sta Che festa insieme a noi Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Cosa si fa? Dove si va? Oggi è una festa che ti piacerà Se pronti vi già entra tra poi inizierà Che grande divertimento ti travolgerà Il ritmo che va Non si fermerà Questa super festa ti conquisterà E come uno choc Al tempo di rock ¿(Tu me)? tenti alto posto ti comincia lo show Resta insieme a noi E non finirà mai Che festa questa festa Fa una gira alla festa Noi siamo superstars Che festa questa festa Dai balla senza esausta Tra luce e musica Che felicità Sei superstars Che festa questa fe-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-sta Che festa questa fe-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-sta Che festa questa fe-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-sta Che festa questa fe-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-sta Che festa questa fe-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-sta Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut Trivia Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Songs